Sagwa Tells Gideon, Alice, Cody, Edmond, Marie, and the Lost Forest Animals About That Pooh Gets Kidnapped By The Evil Engines
Meanwhile, Gideon, Alice, Cody, Edmond, Marie, Dinah, Snipes, Peepers, Patou, Honest John, Wilbur, Donald, Jose, Pooh, Piglet, Grace, Wave, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Kanga, Nellie, Tony, Gadget, and Sagwa are returning home, while licking their ice cream cones. Gideon had vanilla ice cream. Alice had chocolate chip cookie dough. Cody had Southern apple pie. Edmond had banana cream pie. Marie had rainbow sherbet. Dinah had turtle tracks. Snipes had mocha almond fudge. Peepers had cotton candy. Patou had chunky chocolate chip. Honest John had orange sherbet. Wilbur had muddy sneakers. Donald had blue moon. Jose had mint chocolate chip. Pooh had root beer float. Piglet had strawberry on top of vanilla. Grace had movie time. Wave had superhero. Sunset had pumpkin. Fluttershy had raspberry. Kanga had chocolate on top of peanut butter. Nellie had French vanilla. Tony had green apple. Gadget had grape, and Sagwa had caramel. "Hey, Sagwa." Gideon said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to fly!" "I love to fly!" Sagwa smiled. "And I'm gonna teach you how to glow in the dark." Honest John added, "That'll be fun!" Suddenly, Piglet's alarm watch goes buzzing, as Piglet gasped in surprised. "Dinner! Yikes! We're late!" Piglet explained, "We better get back to the Domestic Cat Encampment, before Cat R. Waul does!" "And let's fix Zoey her favorite macaroni & cheese!" Jose added. But they didn't noticed that Bulgy, Diesel, George, Spencer, and Daisy are stalking behind them, they were hidden behind the tree. Meanwhile in the Domestic Encampment kitchen, the gang were making Zoey's famous macaroni & cheese. "The Ants In France, Stay Manley In My Pants." Donald added to himself. Kanga uses her tail to get Zoey's perfect mother of bowl china for putting macaroni & cheese in it. "Better?" Grace asked to Sagwa, as Sagwa nodded agreement. Then the oven dings. "Voila! Zoey's favorite macaroni & cheese is ready." Kanga said. As Wilbur took out the pot, suddenly Donald gasped in shocked. "No, Wilbur! IT'S HOT!!" Donald begged. But it was to late, Wilbur started to scream, "OOOOWWW!!! MY WINGS ARE BURNING!!!!" He throw the pot outside while break the window. "I'll get it." Pooh explained, as he runs outside to get it. "Next time, you need your oven gloves." Gideon chuckled. "Guys! I'm home!" Zoey called. "I'd better go outside and see it does." Sagwa explained as she runs outside, suddenly, she noticed that Pooh's kidnaped! "Oh, no!" She gasped in fear. "Hey, guys, guess who's playing at the premiere tonight." Zoey said. "Great!" Cody and Edmond exclaimed. Zoey smells the pot. "Mmm. Something's smells great!" She walks towards to pot and takes a peek, "Macaroni & Cheese? That's my favorite! Yummy!" "Guys! Come quick! It's the emergency!" A voice panicked, it was Sagwa who was calling them for help. "Guys? Gideon? Alice?" Zoey asked, but no sign of them. Outside, the others were stand the front of Sagwa. "What's wrong, Sagwa?" Alice asked. "Someone left this note. Look!" Sagwa said, while she hold the letter, handing it to Gideon. "Pooh was kidnapped!" Marie gasped. "Where's Pooh?" "It's those five again! They have captured poor Pooh! It was awful!" Sagwa explained. "Who did it to Pooh?" Gideon asked. "Was it... Prince John?" Edmond asked. "No." Sagwa added. "No-No-Nanette?" Cody asked. "The Hunchback?" Wilbur asked. "No! Worse than..." Sagwa explains as she took out the wanted poster of Bulgy, Diesel, George, Spencer, and Daisy in it with writtings says 'WANTED: THE EVIL ENGINES: DEAD OR ALIVE'. "Them!!" She cried. Donald gasped in fear, "The Evil Engines captured Pooh!" "We've gotta save him!" Sagwa said. Meanwhile back at the kitchen, Zoey was holding a pot of macaroni & cheese. "Guys, quick fooling around." She called, "We've got a premiere to get to!" "We're leving right now." Donald said. "Yeah-- See you there!" Jose added. "Gee, Pooh sounds like he's getting cold." Zoey said to herself as she eats macaroni & cheese. Category:Halloween Stories Category:Fan Fiction